Trust
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A new member of the Teen Titans has a conversation with Raven about why they ask strangers to become part of the team. [COMPLETE]


**Author's Note:  
**I was watching the episode "Sisters" earlier and had this idea pop into my head. It's another one-shot and it's in a surprise POV. The person will be revealed at the end within the story. Enjoy!

-Raven A. Star

**_-------------------------------_**

****

****

**_Trust is something wonderful.  
_****_It takes a long time to build,  
_****_yet_****_ when it is broken,  
_****_it_****_ falls apart quickly.  
  
--------------------------------_**

****

****

** Trust  
**_-Mystery Person's POV-_

****

****

How foolish can these people be? Didn't they learn their lesson from previous mistakes? I can't believe them. Are they for real?

All I did was save them from some psycho shooting them in the head and they waltz up to me and hand me a yellow communicator and ask me to be a Teen Titan. I accepted, but of course, I needed to talk to one of them. Soon. 

They showed me my room and I dumped my stuff off there so I could find the one person that I could talk to: Raven.

I traveled down the hallway tiptoeing and stopped in front of her door. I was about to knock when I heard a voice say come in.

Reluctant now, I entered with no second bidding. There she sat, levitating on her bed as if she were just meditating. She nodded to a chair and I took the seat gratefully. She landed on the bed softly and looked me right in the eye. "So, you want to talk about something?" I nodded. "Yes, about…well…you five." She nodded and picked up her tea cup and took a sip of it. Oh I wish that I brought a drink or water bottle or something. She seemed to have read my mind because suddenly a water bottle came floating from the floor and floated in front of me. I took it and sipped from it several times and smacked my lips gratefully. 

"Thanks." She motioned me to begin, so I did. "Well, I have this question that's been bugging me for quite a long time about you guys. Why is it that when you meet somebody you instantly trust them and ask them to become a Titan?"

She paused as if she were thinking over a good answer. She then spoke. "What do you mean?" I nearly fell over. Deciding to give some examples, I opened my mouth and spoke again. "Well, remember with Blackfire? She stopped those robots and you asked her to become a Titan. But it turned out she only did that so SHE wouldn't get caught by the Centauri police. Also, with Aqualad, you made him a member. But he was s good guy so that was a good thing you did. But then there was the time with Terra, that was the BIGGEST mistake you guys made, because it turned out she was working for Slade and she gave away all your secrets including your weaknesses and-" "I get it now." She took a deep breath. I guess ranting about all of those past people really got her ticking into a time bomb. I wish I brought something to hide behind in case if she goes off. 

She bit her bottom lip and finally responded. "Some people seem trust worthy of becoming Titans, like you. But, we are never 100% sure if you or anyone for that matter will turn on us and become a traitor."

I rolled my eyes. "How come you guys trust every person that saves you and make them a member? I only stopped that psycho because he was going to shoot yah in the heads."

Raven smirked. "Which was a good thing, and to thank you we did this." I scowled. "How do you know if I did it to save myself and not you guys? What if it was an accident?" "Oh, we would know." 

I nearly burst into a fit of laughter. 'These people are a bunch of jokers. They saw Terra and was like 'Oh! She's perfect! Hey stranger, welcome to the team!' And then they turn around and they find themselves fighting her in a battle! Pathetic, yes. Responsible and think things through, no.'

My train of thought was interrupted with Raven clearing her throat impatiently. "Is, um, that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
I got up from the chair and picked up the water bottle from the floor. "Yeah, thanks for the chat."  
  
Raven nodded and floated through the ceiling to the roof. Off to meditate I guess. Shrugging, I walked out of her room and heard the door swoosh behind me. Ignoring it, I walked down to my room and closed the door and grinned from ear to ear madly.  
  
"These people are so gullible, it's not even funny." I walked over to the mirror and stared into purple/pink eyes and smirked. I reached up to my head and pulled off a black wig that I was wearing to reveal purplish-pink hair. I then reached up to my face and pulled off a mask that was made specially to make it look like my real skin. It revealed the two pink spots below each eye and my slightly pale skin.  
  
Smirking into the reflection of myself, I began to fix my hair. I opened my mouth and began to talk to myself. "Jinx, you got the Titans right where you want them."  
  
**_ -The End-_**


End file.
